Falling Hard, Falling Fast
by Shea-Nyx
Summary: Embry Call never though he would find his imprint so he marrys and become a father. But what happenes when a new family moves to La-Push. How will Embry deal when she goes missing?
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight.

One-shot for Embry.

I faced facts a long time ago, my imprint was not in the Washington area. She was somewhere else, and me, not being able to go way from La Push was never going to find her. So I married an old flame of mine from high school and settled down. I had a beautiful baby boy, Bailey and a sweet girl, Rebecca. I was truly happy. But when a new family moved in down the road from us and there eldest daughter moved in with them, being a friendly neighbour I went to welcome them.

The daughter answered the door. She was roughly my age, had long brown hair and piecing blue eyes. She was very beautiful and all I new was that I was falling. Falling hard, falling fast. At last I had found my imprint, my angel. Her name was Star, she had moved with her mother and father who were waiting for the arrival of their grandchild.

It wasn't Star's child, it was her nephew, his mother and father – Star's brother - were killed in a car crash, and the boy was in the car. He needed constant care, due to some injuries he acquired due to the crash and the grandparents were too old so Star helped them.

During the following months I got to learn more about Star. Bailey was the same age as her nephew, Lewis, so she regularly came over with him. Of course my wife knew what was going on. Before I married her I told her that I was a werewolf and she knew about imprinting and she also knew that I hadn't imprinted on her. To my surprise my wife told me that she knew I had imprinted on Star. She though that Star and I were well suited, but she worried about our children. I couldn't leave them, I was the only source of income. I was stuck.

I needed to tell Star, I needed to let her now everything. So I plucked up the courage and asked her out for a drink, she agreed. When we got talking I found out we had a lot in common, it made me hope. So I plucked up my courage and told her my secret.

She took the news very well, never raising her voice, never once screaming. She asked me questions and I answered them truthfully. I also told her about imprinting and what it meant. She asked if I had imprinted on her, again I answered truthfully. She was quiet after that. When I dropped her off home, she didn't say goodbye. I didn't know what to do.

When I got home, I was a total mess, the children were in bed so I poured my heart out to my wife. She understood, she wanted to see me happy. So she told me about an old school friend who ad just moved back and was showing interest in her. She said that she would leave me and move back home so that we could all be happy and that if I ever wanted to see the kids then all I had to do was turn up on the doorstep. She didn't want the kids to be punished because of what I was and what was happening. She wished me luck before she went to bed, she would leave in the morning.

But things didn't turn out how I expected. I went over to Star's house. Star wasn't there, she went out after she got home form the pub. She said she wasn't going to go far.

I didn't think anything of it at first, but when I got to Emily's, Jake was talking to Sam. He caught Star's scent in the forest. But it lead to a dead end.

After the second day that she was missing, her parents called the police. They had sniffer dogs, they followed her scent but it lead them to a big open meadow.  
I went over to her house and helped out with Lewis, since Star wasn't here, they needed all the help they needed. Her parents said she left two notes, a note to me and a note to them. The note to them said she was going out. The note to me said something else, something private.

_Embry,_

_I love you with all my heart, and I'm sorry about what I have done. A friend of mine has asked me to go stay with her for a while. I am going, I don't want to come between you and your family. You have two beautiful children and you should be there for them. I don't want to see them suffer because of me. I will come back, I don't know when thought. I just need to clear my head. I don't mind that you are a werewolf. I don't care, I love you, that's all I know. I say goodbye before I leave, don't ruin things with your family over me, I'm not worth it_

_Please don't do anything stupid._

_Star_

_Xxx_

She didn't get it, she _was_ worth it to me. And now she will never know because no one can find her.

* * *

**So this is my first fan-fiction. I put this up on Quizilla a few months ago. Please read and review!**


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this part. I did originally put this up as a One-shot but I didn' t like the ending - it was so sad. So I'm putting up more chapters/parts and finish it the way I wanted. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything twilight related, and I don't own the name of the town. **

**Jasper is a real place in Canada - not too sure about it though, I know that it's surrounded by forest/ national parks. If anyone knows more about it please feel free to send me a message.**

**The only people I own in this chapter is Star, and the doctor!**

**xD - Enjoy!**

* * *

Star's POV

*Location unknown*

"She's lost a lot of blood, but where's it coming from?" A voice said.  
I felt pressure on my shoulders, and then someone rolled me over, i heard them gasp.  
"Look at this, they didn't...."  
"Quick, we need to hurry."  
I was roughly pushed onto my front, and that's when it started. It felt like I was on fire,I couldn't take it, i yelled out. However, when I opened my mouth, no sound came out.

***

_beep beep beep  
_  
The irritating noise woke me up. What was it?  
I opened my eyes to see a white tiled ceiling.

Where was I?

I sat up, and looked around. I didn't now this place, it was strange. I began to panic and the beeping noise grew louder. I let out a frustrated scream and frantically tried to climb out of the bed I was in.  
The door opened just as I toppled out of bed. A young man in a long white coat bent down over me and offered me his hand.  
"Whoa, easy there miss. We don't want you to injure yourself anymore now do we?" he joked.  
I didn't answer him, I just grabbed his hand and allowed him to help me up.

"Let's get you back into bed, shall we? Well, you're on the mend, I say. Another day or two and I think you can leave." He said whilst I settled back into the bed.  
"I'm sorry, but where am I? And, who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm such an idiot, I forgot you don't know me. My name is Doctor Williams, and you're in Jasper."

Jasper?

"Where is Jasper?"  
Doctor Williams looked me in the eye, clearly he seemed confused.  
"What do you mean? Don't you know where you are?"  
"No"  
"What year is it?"  
"No idea"  
"What's your name?"  
"Oh! I now this one! My name is ....."  
Oh!! what's my name!  
"I can't remember!" I screamed "What's my name?! What's my name?!"  
My screaming must have been really loud because three women came running into the room.  
"What's my name?"

* * *

**So what do you think? please leave me a review or a pm. I really what to know what you think. **


	3. Part Three

**Okay, a warning, when it says 'Later' it means since Star went missing! not like a after the last part was written - if you get what I mean (I don't think I even do! :S)**

Part three up!  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything from twilight! and i don't own the town called Jasper - i only own the OC characters.  


* * *

Star's POV

(2 Month's Later)

I'm finally getting better, not that I remember anything about my life before I woke up in Jasper.

I don't know my name, age, date of birth, why I'm here or most importantly how I got here.

Jasper is a small town in Alberta, Canada. It's surrounded by very three large, very different parks. One is a wilderness park, one is a national park and the other is a provincial park.

I was told that it wasn't safe for me to leave the house at night, apparently wild animals like to wander into the town at night in search of food.

I'm staying with an elderly couple, there Sioux Indian. When I was found, the town had a meeting, wondering if they could find anything that could lead to knowing why I was here, because I am also an Native American, they though it would be good for me to stay with the only others in town – they knew I was a native American because I was chanting some Native American song.

Their names are Chumani and Paytah.

Chumani means 'dewdrops' while Paytah means 'fire'. There both in their 60's maybe even early 70's, but they are lovely people.

They had a daughter, they told me, about the same age as me.

She's dead, they won't tell me how. Her name was Kimi Mila. When she died they moved up to Jasper, they gave me a new name, Nuni. I like it, it means wander. I think it suits me, and I really like Chumani and Paytah. I call them Ina and Atewaye Ki – mother and father – they are teaching me a few words, and I really like learning them. I feel like I'm home.

Today I being taken on a tour of one of the parks. Chris, one of the local boys – who happens to be a park warden – offered to show me the place. He's 30, and is single, I'm thinking some people are trying to play cupid, but it won't work. I think I belong to someone else.

I don't think I can explain it, but I have this feeling, like some part of me is missing. When I told Ina about it, she couldn't explain it, she hasn't heard of it before. But Atewaye Ki thinks that it's part of me – subconsciously – trying to remind myself about my past life. I hope so, I hate to think about my real family worrying about me, this town is soo small no-one would think of coming here, or so I'm told.

"Nuni?" a small voice called, I turned around, Ina was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Chris is here." Ina said, a small smile on her lips

"Good." I grabbed my coat and walked out to meet him.

Embry's POV

(4 months later)

Sleepless nights and bland days

That's what my life has become. I can't sleep, don't talk, I sit in a chair staring at the forest. Hoping that's she'll walk out and save me from black hole I'm in.

I eat only what I need to keep alive. I don't phase, not wanting the guys to know who much I'm pining for Star.

Star, she's everywhere I look. She's in the night sky, she's every star I see. She's the wind charm that my wife had place in our bedroom.

My wife, Lisa, how I've hurt her so.

I owe a lot to her, she's comes over most days, cooks me food, cleans my clothes and the house and talks to me – even thought I don't talk back.

She can see how much I'm hurting and she knows I never acted like this over her. I want to apologise, to see the children and to be the man she knew, the man who never let anything gets him down, but I can't. Star was my life, I didn't know how I could go on without her.

Suddenly I'm realising why Bella was such a mess after the Cullen's left. It's like she imprinted on Edward. I only hope that my life and soul comes back, like Bella's did.


End file.
